Mi pequeño Katsuki
by Momoleft
Summary: Los padres son todo lo que tenemos cuando niños, nos protegen, nos cuidan y nos aman. Eso él lo sabe, pero pese a ser el mas fuerte de Japón, no puede hacer nada para vencer el tiempo. ¡One-shot! trama de la familia Bakugo.


**Mi pequeño Katsuki**

 **One-shot**

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y sentí un fuerte olor que se hace repugnante, aquel olor a desinfectante que de seguro está mezclado con orina, sangre y bilis, siento el ambiente pesado y se me hace incomodo poner un pie ahí.

Odio los hospitales.

Aunque este no es un hospital del todo, para mí lo es, el hecho que huela a desinfectante y que la gente muera acá lo hace un jodido hospital de mala muerte pese a ser tan caro. Me encamino a paso tardío, me siento lento y fuera de mí, el olor a anciano y enfermo me revuelve el estómago. Mi vista viaja de lado a lado, los anciano caminan lento otros son ayudados por enfermeras, esta zona es como un imán para la muerte y eso me aterra.

─¿Señor? ─Separo mi vista de la anciana que parece estar a punto de colapsar por el sobre esfuerzo de caminar─¿Le puedo ayudar?

─Vengo a ver a Masaru─ dije tajante, es el único Masaru en todo este maldito edificio no es necesario que le diga el nombre. Miro con superioridad a la chica de cabello azabache, se ve joven, sus ojos gris me dan a entender que mi profunda voz y mi altura la intimidan, eso y quizás mi corte de cabello sumado a mis perforaciones en mi oreja derecha, Izuku me dice que parezco un delincuente con el corte nuevo, pero le ignoro, después de todo es mi cabeza.

─Perfecto, necesito que ingrese su nombre por favor─ chasqueé la lengua con molestia logrando que la chica se retuerza, su rostro trasmite cierto miedo que me desagrada─, s-si no, n-no puedo dejarle pasar.

─Como joden con sus protocolos─ gruñí molesto sacando mi mano derecha de mi bolsillo de mi pantalón rompiendo con la comodidad de mi postura. Mi mano danza sobre el papel deslizando el lápiz sobre la línea punteada, noto que la chica está mirando las cicatrices de mi mano producto de las batallas que he tenido que dar para salvar a las personas que viven en paz. ─Ten─ musite tosco, la muchacha aun intimidada escribió mi nombre en la computadora, y note como su semblante de miedo pasó a ser uno de sorpresa y emoción, la muy tonta ya sabe quién soy. Me sonríe como boba y sale del mesón.

─ Por favor sígame─ me dice más amable, arqueo la ceja es demasiado obvia, miro en otra dirección para no enfocarme en su delineada figura, casi sintiendo que Izuku me va a derretir con la mirada. No puedo evitar sonreír, soy un vil devoto a mi pajera.

Supongo que eso hace 21 años juntos.

Me aleje con pesadez siguiendo a la chica. Este hospital es uno de los más resguardados ya que algunos héroes ingresan a sus familiares cuando están bajo amenaza de villanos, los protegen 24x7. Mi vista pasa de entre habitación en habitación, como algunos ancianos están con familiares que de seguro son sus hijos, algunos con sus nietos, otros están solos sucumbidos en la soledad gris de su habitación.

Esto me destruye el alma, es demasiado desalentador, algunos héroes merecen morir solo por abandonar a sus familias en este lugar esperando que mueran ahogado en la tristeza.

Llegamos a una zona con habitaciones más lujosas, con luz natural, con gran cantidad de vidrios que permiten entrar el sol otorgando un ambiente más ameno. Una anciana se me cruza en el camino impidiendo que le siga el paso a la chica esa, intento esquivarla pero ella me mira y sonríe.

─Estas más grande─ me dice, no se quien mierda es─ ,y guapo.

─Gracias─ le digo intentando esquivarle sin ser grosero o tosco.

─Ha crecido mucho.

─Tengo 38─ le digo algo pesado, ella solo ríe y continúa su camino siendo seguida por mi pesada mirada.

Comienzo un trote algo leve intentado alcanzar a la chica, ella me mira por sobre su hombro y sonríe al alcanzarle, continuamos en silencio hasta la habitación de Masaru. La chica abre y me asomo por sobre su cabeza al ser más alto.

La habitación está adornada con un color blanco, no hay un olor a desinfectante como todo en el hospital ya que tiene las ventanas abiertas, hay muebles algo antiguos que logro recordar vagamente de mi infancia, la cama de dos plazas adorna y ocupa gran parte de la habitación.

─Señor Masaru ─ahí está, mirando por una ventana en la silla de ruedas, su cabello platinado cano su arrugado rostro adornado por aquel mostacho blanco, trae una playera y un chal cubre sus piernas. Separa la vista del libro que tiene entre manos, me siento más tranquilo al ver como aquellos ojos chocolate ocultos por esos lentes se posan en mí, el anciano sonríe levemente dándonos la bienvenida de una forma amable y cordial que me recuerda a Deku─, Tiene visitas.

─Muchas gracias─ dice tranquilo.

La mujer se voltea y me mira, me susurra que no diga nada que pueda alterarlo, nada que pueda decaerlo. Chasqueo la lengua y le gruño que lo tengo claro, que no soy estúpido, ante mi respuesta me miro algo molesta y pareció no moverse, tal vez no confía en mí, me limite a gruñirle que se largara o la sacaba a patadas, con eso tuvo para al fin mover su enorme trasero.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, el anciano volvió a su lectura. Respire hondo, lo bueno es que él se da el tiempo de mantener un olor diferente al hospital.

─Huele a lavanda─ dije mientras buscaba en l habitación las flores que producían el olor, el anciano separo una vez más sus ojos de la lectura y me sonrió amable y cordial.

─A mi esposa le gusta la lavanda─ me encojo un poco ante ello, le quedo mirando al ver que mantiene una sonrisa amable y cordial.

No me reconoce.

─¿Qué lees viejo? ─ pregunto con descaro mientras me siento en la orilla de la cama quedando frente a él. Me mira curioso, pero no me niega la respuesta.

─El gato negro de Edgar Allan Poe─ me dice tranquilo─, mi hijo me lo regalo ¿Lo has leído?

─Si hace años─ digo mientras miro el gastado libro que de seguro ha leído más de mil veces, no puedo evitar mirar sus manos, están arrugadas pero se ven suaves y delicadas─ ¿Tienes un hijo?

Me mira pensativo, trago algo seco y espero que lea mis facciones, me siento impaciente y debido a ello mi pierna comienza a moverse de arriba abajo siento que tarda años en responderme. Estoy esperando que me reconozca que me vea por quien soy, las últimas veces no me reconoce y a veces simplemente olvida que estoy en la habitación, tengo la esperanza que esta vez será diferente, tengo la esperanza de que se recuperara.

─Si, mi hijo Katsuki.

Maldita sea

─Ya veo─ hable algo decepcionado─ ¿Le gusta leer? ¿Qué edad tiene?

Seguirle el juego es lo más adecuado, no puedo esperar que se altere o eso puede afectar su presión arterial, la primera visita fui un idiota y solo hice que se asustara e intentara alejarse de mí. El viejo al ver que no planeo dejarlo continuar con su preciada lectura, cierra el libro y lo deja reposar en su regazo, me sonríe amable, como en mis recuerdos, amable, paciente.

─17, es mi único hijo, él estudia para ser un héroe─ asiento levemente dando a entender que le estoy escuchando─, es muy bueno para leer tiene una gran colección en su habitación de libros, aunque su carácter dice lo contrario, pero es un chico muy listo.

─¿Q-Qué carácter? ─ pregunto algo irritado pero intentando mantener la sonrisa, Deku dice "Siempre sonríe". Él separa su mirada de mí y mira al techo pensando.

─Ah tiene un carácter algo fuerte, grita mucho y es muy terco, un poco holgazán.

─Holgazán tu vieja─ gruñí entre dientes, logrando que me mirara sorprendido.

Oh carajo, la acabo de cagar.

Su estrepitosa risa me sorprende no le asuste solo le divertí, sentí que mis hombros se relajaron ante ello y un peso en mi espalda me abandono, por lo menos significa que una parte de él sabe que aquella respuesta no es una forma de expresar odio.

─Es algo que mi hijo diría─ me dijo divertido─, me recuerdas a él.

Mierda esto va de mal en peor, no pasamos de esta parte.

─Aun que Katsuki es más joven─ me dice mientras me mira, mientras intenta leer mi rostro─, tiene 17.

Eso ya lo dijiste…

─Él me dio este libro─ me dice un tanto emocionado mientras me lo muestra─ A él le gusta mucho leer que por su apariencia uno diría lo contrario.

No tiene caso, solo me estoy torturando por ello, no entiendo porque siempre vengo con la esperanza de ser recordado, su memoria llega hasta hace 20 años atrás, pero más allá de ello no pasa, ha olvidado todo no me reconoce y eso me destruye.

─Si… Mi hijo Katsuki, él es mi único hijo…

─Si, eso ya lo dijiste─ musito muy bajo, suspiro pesado, será mejor irme─ Bueno, fue un placer vert─

─Me recuerdas a mi hijo ─me paralizo al escuchar aquello, levanto mi mirada esperanzado encontrándome con una vista bondadosa. Su mano se dirige a mi rostro, mi cuerpo no me responde, sus arrugados dedos acarician mi mejilla mientras inspecciona mi rostro─, te pareces a Katsuki, pero en versión adulta… Tienes los mismo ojos enojones de él, pero con un toque bondadoso y dulce que mi hijo no posee, tu cabello es igual pero más corto, aunque…─ separa su mano de mí y me sonríe─. Mi hijo tiene una sola perforación en la oreja, tú tienes cuatro.

Quiero hablar, pero mi garganta está bloqueada por aquel nudo impotente nacido del dolor de mi pecho.

─Mi pequeño…─levanta la mirada─. Él es mi mayor orgullo, es un niño para mí, es berrinchudo pese a tener 17, pero es un niño muy esforzado, cada tarde tras regresar de la escuela estudia, cocina muy bien, ya aprendió a conducir, me gusta cuando está en la sala y lee entonces es cuando me doy cuenta que ha crecido mucho, será un gran héroe algún día─ ríe levemente─, él quiere ser el número uno ¿Una locura no? Pero él lo será, no lo dudo…─ Baja su mirada y mira su libro─. Esta tan grande, cree que no sé qué se escapa por la ventana cada noche, cree que no noto aquella perforación en su oreja, cree que no sé qué se queda hasta tarde jugando videojuegos, mi pequeño Katsuki es tan tosco pero es un niño para mi…─ su sonrisa se borra y acaricia la portada del libro─, tengo miedo que termine solo por esa actitud, que nadie vea lo bueno que es solo porque se enoja mucho…

─É-Él no está solo ─Siento su mirada, y veo como me mira preocupado acaricia mi cabello y me levanta mi rostro angustiado─, Él no está solo…

─¿Por qué lloras jovencito? ─me pregunta tranquilo.

─Ese chico no está solo─ vuelvo a decir sujetando su mano alejándola de mi rostro mirándolo con dolor─, K-Katsuki tiene a alguien ahora, por eso se escapa cada noche. ─Me mira sorprendido y después sonríe alegre de mis palabras.

─¿Conoces a mi hijo? ─ me pregunta curioso, asiento sintiendo como mis lágrimas caen ante mi movimiento─, ya veo, hoy cuando vuelva de la escuela le diré que viniste a verme.

─¿No sabes quien soy? ─ pregunto con mi garganta seca.

Masaru se mantiene mirándome, me acaricia el rostro una vez más y se muerde el labio para después negar, sonrío dolido, esto es una verdadera mierda.

Todo esto es una verdadera mierda ¿Por qué nunca pude ser mejor? ¿Por qué no fui mejor durante mi infancia y adolescencia y quizás él no estaría preocupado por mí? Maldita sea ¿Por qué fui tan mal hijo?

Me separo de él, me coloco de pie con brusquedad y camino hacia la puerta, esto es demasiado, es demasiado doloroso. Salvo a gente diariamente, ayudo a niños a llegar a salvo a casa, destruyo monstruos que quieren lastimas a inocentes, soy capaz de poder detener un auto andando si lo deseo, pero no soy capaz de salvar a mi padre de su enfermedad.

Me detengo frente a la puerta, poso mi mano en el pomo, y me quedo un momento pensando, pensado. No quiero dejarlo aquí, no quiero dejarlo solo, desde que mi madre murió sea ha hundido en un mundo que ya no existe, un mundo perfecto donde espera que mi madre llegue y le bese, un mundo donde espera que yo regrese de la escuela, un mundo en el que el tiempo se ha encargado de destrozas y dejarlo a él atrapado en aquel limbo de donde no puedo salvarlo.

─Joven ¿Estas b─

─Vi a Katsuki antes de venir acá─ Hable sin atreverme a mirarle─, él dice que te ama y que le perdones por no decirlo diariamente y que lamenta ser el peor hijo del mundo.

Siento un silencio que invade la habitación. Me respiración es dificultosa, solo quiero salir de ahí y llorar desconsolado por todo lo que no hice, por todo lo que no aprecie por ser un imbécil mal agradecido.

─Ya veo…─ escucho decirle─, puedes decirle a mi hijo que le amo y que es mi mayor orgullo tal como es.

Mi corazón revienta y salgo de la habitación sin despedirme, mis ojos arden y solo soy unos pasos pesados intentado huir de aquel sitio que me enferma. Me adentro en el ascensor y presiono el botón directamente al estacionamiento.

Soy patético, definitivamente soy la mierda más patética que existe.

Al fin me adentro al estacionamiento y me subo a mi auto para sucumbir al dolor que siento en mi pecho, lloro desconsolado de no poder decirle a mi propio padre que le amo, que soy yo, que le amo a pesar de que mi orgullo generalmente me impida decirlo, que siento haber huido cada noche de casa, que siento haberle gritado cuando dije que no quería su estúpido dinero, que siento no haber estado con él al momento en que mi vieja murió, que siento haber sido tan mal hijo que no puedo hacer nada por ayudarle. Me siento una mierda por no poder decirle que soy el número uno, me siento enfurecido de tenerlo frente a mí y no hacer nada más que hablarle porque soy un puto desconocido que no es capaz ni de abrazarle.

Maldita sea ¿De qué sirve ser un héroe si no puedo ayudar a quien me importa?

La vibración de mi teléfono que saca de mi trance, de mi lamentoso dolor en mi pecho. Contesto intentado que mi voz no se note cortada ni menos dolida.

─ Katsuki al habla─ digo con la respiración algo pesada.

─ _¿Kacchan?..._ ─Ah mierda, Deku, hace una pausa de seguro sabe lo que ocurre─ _¿Quieres que vaya por ti?_

─No, puedo manejar idiota─ gruño intentando calmarme─, para eso está la licencia, si quisiera que me llevaras de allá para acá como a una nena no la hubiera sacado, tarado.

Una segunda pausa.

─ _Está bien_ ─ me dice algo triste─ _Nos vemos en casa entonces_.

─Deku─ llamo casi ahogado

─ _¿Si? ¿Kacchan?_

Cometí miles de errores con mi padre, no los puedo cometer de nuevo.

─Te amo ¿Lo sabes verdad?

─ _Kacchan…_ ─ me siento desolado, solo quiero estar en casa y abrazarle buscando algo que me reconforte─, _yo siempre lo sabré sin importar que pase. Nos vemos en casa, te estaré esperando._

─Bien… Ten cuidado─ corte la llamada mirando mi teléfono.

Ojala papá pudiera saber que soy feliz a su lado, que estoy bien.

.

Miraba por la ventana algo confundido, suspiro pesado, y como pudo ─pese a que no debe hacerlo─ se colocó de pie. Odiaba caminar, sus piernas no ya no eran como antes, ya no era como cuando Katsuki era niño y solía caminar a su lado, o solían juntos recorrer las montañas a las afueras de la cuidad, ya no era el hombre joven que solía llevarle flores a su mujer cada mañana.

Ya no era joven.

Se detuvo en uno de los estantes, tenía que dejar el libro que Katsuki le había dado, tenía que cuidarlo como hueso santo ya que el que Katsuki demostrara su afecto por medio de un regalo era algo muy extraño, pero hermoso a la vez. A si es su pequeño hijo, un niño tan torpe emocionalmente pero muy bueno.

Sonríe divertido ante su pensamiento, esperaba que pronto llegara a casa para contarle de su visita.

Dejo el libro en el estante y se detuvo a ver una foto de su familia, se queda un momento al verla. La toma entre sus manos y se sienta a la orilla de la cama, limpia una lagrima divertido y alegre de su hijo.

─Que terco eres, no cambias nada─ dice entre lágrimas y feliz apreciando para ver al chico de la foto que mira con desagrado a la cámara, que mira con aquellos ojos molestos de brillante carmesí, que mantiene su rebelde cabello cenizo tal como había despertado, que por medio de sus hebras oculta aquella perforación nueva en su oreja─, eres tan bondadoso conmigo como cuando eras niño que no fuiste capaz de decirme que eras tú. Mi pequeño niño, mi pequeño Katsuki.

.

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. (No siempre puede ser amor entre adolescentes ¿No?). Espero que Katsuki haya logrado transmitir la impotencia y dolor que siente.**

 **Atte. Momoleft**

 **Amorsh para ustedes**


End file.
